List of Post Disaster Mobile Suit Frames
This is a list of Mobile Suit Frames from the Post Disaster timeline of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Gundam Frame :A Mobile Suit frame produced around 300 years ago during the Calamity War by Gjallarhorn. They are special in that they are able to achieve high levels of energy output by using two Ahab Reactors. However, because it is difficult to run the two reactors in parallel, only 72 units of these Gundam Frames were ever produced. In addition, they are very versatile and can operate in any environment as long as the external parts they are equipped with does not disallow it. It is also possible to use the external parts from one Gundam Frame-specific design to modify another Gundam Frame in a relatively short amount of time. Machines using the Gundam frame were each given a name of one of the demons of the Ars Goetia. They were developed and deployed late in the Calamity War and played a major role in it. The Gundams were also said to have been involved in several flash points throughout history that led to important outcomes. Currently, only 26 Gundams are confirmed to still be in existence. :*'Characteristic': Have two Ahab Generators running in parallel, and thus have high energy output. :Utilized by: *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos **ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion **ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake ***ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City *ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Origin **ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth *ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual *ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris **ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper *Gundam Vidar *ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion Valkyrja Frame :Produced at the end of the Calamity War, the Valkyrja frame was shaped to be lightweight, and compared to the other Calamity War era machines, its design was simple with minimal energy loss. In terms of specifications, the Valkyrja Frame had the capabilities to be the main combat machine on the battlefield. However, as it was developed at around the same time as the Gundam Frame, not many people were aware of its existence. The remaining data from the Calamity War era suggested that the overall production number for Valkyrja frame-based mobile suits was small, and there was not much information regarding their combat record. After the Calamity War, the performance of the Valkyrja Frame was examined and Gjallarhorn decided to use the frame as the base for their mobile suit development, resulting in the Graze Frame. As a result, the Graze Frame inherited all the characteristics of the Valkyrja Frame. :*'Characteristic': Minimal energy losses; lightweight and mobile; High Sensitivity Sensor :Utilized by: *V08-1228 Grimgerde Geirail Frame :A MS frame that predates the Graze. :*'Characteristic': Unknown :Utilized by: *Geirail Graze Frame :The Graze Frame was the first Mobile Suit Frame developed after the Calamity war, based upon the Valkyrja Frame. It was carefully designed for general purpose use, and through exchanging armaments and armor, it can adapt to various environments as well as use various loadouts to meet the needs of different mission. The frame was also developed to be lighter and simpler; compared to the Gundam Frame that represents Calamity War era MS, the Graze’s frame is made using much lesser structural material. Its Head Sphere Sensor is likely based on the Valkyrja Frame's High Sensitivity Sensor. :*'Characteristic': Less complicated and thus easy to maintain; Head Sphere Sensor :Utilized by: *EB-05s Schwalbe Graze *EB-06 Graze **EB-06s Graze Commander Type **EB-06j Graze Ground Type **EB-06r Graze Ritter ***EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type **EB-06/tc Graze Custom ***EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go **EB-06/T2C Regal Lily **EB-AX2 Graze Ein **Adler *EB-08s Reginlaze Rodi Frame :The Rodi frame was one of the many frame types produced during the Calamity War. Many mobile suits using this frame were mass produced during the middle period of the Calamity War, and served as the main units in the Outer Sphere for many years. As the Rodi frame does not have a defining characteristic feature, it also does not have many drawbacks either and is thus considered to be very versatile. :*'Characteristic': Common among civilian hands; few drawbacks and versatile. :Utilized by: *UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi *UGY-R41 Man Rodi **UGY-R41/H Hakuri Rodi **UGY-R41/T2C Labrys **Land Man Rodi *Garm Rodi Teiwaz Frame :The Teiwaz Frame is the first non-Gjallarhorn MS frame completed in recent years. Teiwaz's engineers acquired the blueprints of a high output machine that was planned to be developed during the late stages of the Calamity War, and based on it, developed the Hyakuren - the first Mobile Suit using the Teiwaz Frame. Unlike the Mobile Suit Frames used by Gjallarhorn, the Teiwaz Frame's Ahab Reactor is from ancient times. This is partly due to the fact that Gjallarhorn has a monopoly on Ahab Reactor technology in the present day. Development of the Teiwaz Frame was difficult and took a long time, evidence of this is that the mass production line is not ready yet in P.D. 323. :*'Characteristic': High Performance :Utilized by: *STH-05 Hyakuren **STH-05/AC Hyakuren Amida Custom **STH-05R Rouei **TMPM02/AC Triaina *STH-14s Hyakuri **STH-14/T2C Kallisto Io Frame :The Io frame is the mass produced mobile suit frame derived from the Teiwaz Frame. :*'Characteristic': Unknown :Utilized by: *Shiden **Shino's Shiden Custom(Ryusei-Go) Hexa Frame :The Hexa Frame is a rather unique mobile suit frame in that the cockpit block is mounted on the head as opposed to in the chest. Due to this, the pilot have an easier time to bailout, and thus has a higher pilot survival rate when compared to other mobile suit frames. The Hexa Frame also has a unique lower body that allows the legs to move like arms, thus giving it the ability to grapple opponents when its arms were otherwise preoccupied. It has a high production number during the Calamity War, second only to Rodi frame. :*'Characteristic': Head mounted cockpit for higher bailout rate; Uniquely jointed legs :Utilized by: *IPP-66305 Hugo Category:Post Disaster Technology Category:Technology